Melamar Janda
by Kim Keyna
Summary: Hal ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak seorang Uchiha Sasuke/Dulu ia meninggalkan Konohagakure dan gadis merah muda itu bukan berarti dia tidak menaruh rasa padanya/Jujur saja ia sangat berharap setelah membalas dendam itu terwujud, ia akan kembali dan melamar gadis itu, Tapi... ia malah mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah men-JANDA/-Dedicated Sasusaku Fanday/Oneshot


"**Melamar Janda"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

***Dedicated Sasusaku Fanday***

**Warning : Semi canon, Out of Character _pastinya. **

**One-shot**

**Genre : Romance & Humor**

"Aku cinta, sangat-sangat cinta, Sasuke_-kun_"

"Tapi kenapa kau menikah dengannya, Sakura?"

**~Gerbang Konohagakure**

Hal ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu ia meninggalkan Konohagakure dan gadis merah muda itu bukan berarti dia tidak menaruh rasa padanya. Jujur saja dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat berharap setelah tujuannya membalas dendam itu terwujud, ia akan kembali ke Konohagakure menjemput gadis merah muda itu dan meminta gadis itu mewujudkan tujuan utamanya, yaitu membangun Klan Uchiha.

Tapi….. Begitu ia sampai di gerbang Konohagakure, Ia malah mendengar kenyataan pahit bahwa gadis merah muda itu telah menjadi bahan perbincangan para Shinobi lajang Konoha, What the … Ingin rasanya ia menutup mulut busuk penjaga gerbang, Kotetsu dan beberapa rekannya yang secara –sengaja membuat telinganya panas. Oke… mungkin Kotetsu tidak sengaja, karena saat ini Sasuke tengah bersembunyi di balik semak tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha.

"Hey, kalian tahu kemarin aku berhasil mengajak Sakura_-san_ kencan ke kedai Ichiraku," ujar Kotetsu bangga.

"Dan…. Kemarin dia berdandan sangat cantik," lanjut Kotetsu tersenyum dan memandang langit yang gelap.

"Wah… kau hebat, Kotetsu. Aku sampai sekarang belum pernah berhasil mengajaknya kencan," timpal rekan Kotetsu, Izumo.

"Haaaah… Sakura_-san _semenjak menjadi istri dari anak seorang Daimyo Negeri Angin, Hakuri sama semakin cantik saja. Bahkan sekembalinya ia ke Konoha saat Hakuri sama telah wafat akibat serangan para _nuke nin_, Sakura_-san _semakin menawan saja. Jujur saja, meski ia sudah menyandang status janda, ia tetap mempesona," ujar Kotetsu panjang lebar, tiga rekannya ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Ah… tapi semakin banyak saja saingan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura_-san_. Naruto_-san_, Sai_-san_, Kakashi_-san_, bahkan Neji_-san _kudengar juga menaruh rasa pada Sakura_-san_," timpal Izumo. Yang lain pun hanya tersenyum pahit. Mereka terus saja membicarakan –wanita merah muda itu dari gaya berpakaiannya, senyum menawannya, bahkan tawa renyahnya pun tak luput dari mulut para shinobi lajang itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan mematikan yang berasal dari pria rambut emo dengan kimono putih dan bermata Sharingan yang setengah aktif, Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal, ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinju mautnya ke mulut mereka yang seenak jidat membicarakan gadisnya –ralat wanita merah muda yang seharusnya menjadi wanitanya itu.

Dan telinganya mendadak seperti akan meledak saat ia mendengar kalau Sakura, gadis yang dari dulu sudah menjadi pemuja nomor satunya itu telah men-JANDA? Apa-apan itu? Itusangat-sangat mustahil Sakura berpaling darinya. 'Aku harus mencari tahu lebih lanjut kebenarannya!' batin Sasuke sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dengan langkahsantai ia melewati gerbang Konoha. Kotetsu dan tiga rekannya langsung bungkam saat mendapati sang _Nuke Nin_, Uchiha Sasuke melewatinya dan sengajanya menyenggol bahunya.

"Sasuke_-san_" cicit Kotetsu gemetar. Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Kotetsu dan berbisik,

"Aku kembali,"

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Kantor Hokage**

Keesokan harinya, di kantor megah Hokage Konoha, wanita berambut pirang dan kuncir dua dengan jenuh menatap pemuda di depannya dan map yang ada di tangannya itu bergantian. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan menenggak botol sake kecil yang ada di mejanya, menunduk. 'Ini rumit' batinnya sambil memijit dahinya pelan dan kembali memandangsang pelaku yang telah membuat kepalanya pening tiba-tiba.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk kembali, eh Sasuke?" tanya wanita pirang itu, Tsunade menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu pasti.

"Dan kau bertanya padaku atau malah meminta pertanggungjawabanku?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku hanya bertanya," elaknya. Tsunade tersenyum geli, 'Dasar ego Uchiha' batinnya.

"Tapi nadamu itu seakan kau menginterogasiku dan meminta pertanggungjawabanku, bocah" sindir Tsunade yang membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Tsunade menenggak sake dan memijit keningnya lagi. Pagi ini ia berniat akan duduk santai dan menenggak sake di kursi singgasananya itu tanpa ada permintaan misi yang menumpuk di mejanya. Tapi pemuda ini malah merusak rencana manisnya itu. Pemuda yang dulu sempat dibutakan dendam dan memilih meninggalkan Konoha, kini ia kembali dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah hal yang pertama kali Sasuke tanyakan padanya. Hal itu adalah status dari murid kesayangannya, Haruno Sakura. 'Apa-apaan bocah ini,' sunggut Tsunade dalam hati.

"Ya, seperti yang kau singgung tadi, Sakura telah menikah dengan anak seorang Daimyo dari Negeri Angin, Hakuri sama tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu," Tsunade memandang ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat reaksi wajahnya. Dan Tsunade menangkap sedikit emosi terlintas di matanya. Sasuke tetap diam tak berniat menyanggah.

"Namun pernikahan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena sehari setelah pernikahan yang diadakan secara megah di Negeri Angin itu, beberapa _Nuke nin_ datang dan menyerang kediaman Hakuri sama. Dan Hakuri sama tewas terkena panah beracun dari nuke nin itu. Sepeninggalnya Hakuri sama, Sakura sempat dicegah oleh Ayah mertuanya untuk tetap tinggal di Negeri Angin, namun Sakura dengan lembut menolak dan memilih kembali ke Konoha." jelas Tsunade.

"Kenapa kau mengijinkan Sakura menikah dengannya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Tsunade memandang Sasuke bingung dengan alis mengkerut.

"Untuk apa aku melarangnya Sasuke? Dia berhak bahagia. Atau kau ingin aku hanya mengijinkan dia menikah denganmu, eh?" sindir Tsunade. Sasuke seakan tersadar akan pertanyaannya yang menunjukkan kalau dia memang tidak rela Sakura menikah dengan pria selain dirinya. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri pada Sakura?" saran Tsunade. Sasuke memandang Tsunade sebentar, lalu menunduk seakan berpikir. Menghela nafas kecil.

"Hn, aku akan menemuinya," ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak melangkah pergi.

"Hey, jangan lupakan hukumanmu. Besok kau harus menemuiku dan para tetua Konoha!" ujar Tsunade yang hanya dibalas dengungan kecil khas Uchiha.

"Dasar, bocah! Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau melamar Sakura, eh?" Tsunade berbicara sendiri.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Apartement Sakura**

Di tengah gelapnya malam Konoha di mana beberapa orang lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya ketimbang harus merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan, lain halnya dengan pemuda berjubah hitam berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya dengan rambut emo yang sedikit berkibar digoyang angin ini. Pemuda ini tengah asik berdiri di balik jendela sebuah kamar bertirai merah muda di lantai tiga sebuah tempat yang disebut Apartement.

Sedikit-sedikit ia menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap di balik tirai merah muda yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam pemuda itu tidak bergeming dari posisi berdirinya itu. Terus memandang sosok wanita merah muda yang terlelap dengan cantik di ranjang dengan selimut yang tidak menutup tubuh wanita itu sepenuhnya. Wajah wanita yang sudah tiga tahun lebih tak terlihat oleh mata hitamnya itu semakin cantik saja, rambut yang dulu pendek sebahu kini kembali panjang sepunggung itu terlihat sedikit acak-acakan di bantal merahnya.

Mata elang Sasuke tidak beralih dari wajah wanita merah muda itu. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah angin agak kencang menyentuh jendela kamar yang tidak terkunci. 'Brakk'. Sasuke yang berada di depan jendela itu tersentak kaget. Dan seseorang yang terlelap di balik jendela itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya dan terbangun. Mengucek matanya beberapa kali, sedikit terkejut wanita merah muda itu mendapati seseorang yang tengah menatapnya di balik jendela kamarnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" ujar wanita itu lirih sambil mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil melangkah melompati jendela yang terbuka tadi mendekati wanita merah muda itu, Sakura.

"Aku kembali," ujar Sasuke saat dirinya berdiri tepat di depan ranjang Sakura. 'Untukmu' lanjutnya dalam hati. Sakura masih tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. Memandang meneliti wajah pria tampan yang dulu bersarang di hatinya. Sakura masih diam.

"Kita perlu bicara sekarang," ujar Sasuke membuka jubahnya lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura. Kini hanya kimono putih dan celana panjang hitam yang membalut tubuh kekar Sasuke. Sakura menerima jubah itu dan mulai memakainya, menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut gaun tidur warna putih tanpa lengan. Jubah itu hampir menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Jubah yang saat dipakai Sasuke hanya sebatas pinggul, kini saat dipakai dirinya jubah itu hampir menutupi lututnya. 'Sasuke semakin tinggi' batin Sakura.

"Kau kembali, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, menuntunnya untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Kediaman Uchiha**

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura memandang sosok pria yang wajahnya tidak asing baginya namun perlakuannya kini lain dari biasanya. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia terus menuntun Sakura melompati pohon-pohon dan atap beberapa rumah. Sakura hanya menatap penasaran ke arah pemuda emo ini. Sesekali matanya menatap tangannya yang tengah berada pada genggaman pemuda di sampingnya.

"Konsentrasi, Sakura. Jangan terus memandangku!" titah Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya. Sakura hanya menunduk malu kemudian memandang ke depan, menatap sekelilingnya untuk memastikan kemana Sasuke membawanya. Ternyata ini… 'Kediaman Uchiha' batin Sakura saat melihat lambang kipas di setiap gerbang rumah yang ada di sana, tak ada cahaya lampu, hanya cahaya bulan yang malam ini agak menampakkan sorotnya. Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura ke salah satu gerbang rumah yang lebih besar dari rumah sekelilingnya dan menuju taman belakang rumah itu yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Rumput dan semak liar tumbuh bebas disana, tak terurus. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganya, Sasuke menuntun Sakura melangkah ke sebuah batu besar dan duduk di atasnya. Sakura hanya menurut. Beberapa menit mereka diam tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Tangan mereka tetap bertautan.

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Sakura yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hai," sahut Sakura pelan. Takut-takut ia melirik wajah Sasuke, meneliti perubahan mimik mukanya. 'Nihil'

"Dan suamimu meninggal sehari setelah hari pernikahan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Meski terkejut bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu hal itu, Sakura tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat. Sorot matanya redup seakan Sakura telah melakukan kesalahan fatal padanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke_-kun_?" sungguh Sakura tidak mengerti apa arti dari pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke tetap menatapnya pilu.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

"A.. aku," suara Sakura seakan tercekat dalam tenggorokannya, ia masih belum mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Aku… aku…" belum selesai Sakura menjawab, Sasuke memotongnya.

"Kau menerima lamarannya karena kau tidak ingin terjadi peperangan antara Negeri Angin dan Konoha kan!" Sakura semakin terkejut dengan penyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Pasalnya yang tahu alasan ia menikah dengan Hakuri sama hanya dirinya dan Tsunade sama. Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke kembali menyerang Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin lusa kau pergi kencan dengan Kotetsu?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, heran akan sikap Sasuke sekarang.

"Kencan? Kotetsu_-san_?" Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin lusa.

"Ah… Aku hanya menemaninya makan, bukan berkencan, Saat aku hendak pulang dari rumah sakit, tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Kotetsu_-san _di jalan, lalu dia mengajakku makan. Berhubung aku lapar, aku pun menerima ajakannya," jelas Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura menyelidik. Namun melihat mata wanita merah muda itu, Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura tidak sedang berbohong. 'Aku akan membunuhmu, Kotetsu!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, dan… Neji?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Jujur saja Sasuke teramat sangat penasaran atas apa yang telah ia dengar dari mulut Kotetsu dan rekan-rekannya. Mereka bilang kalau para pria yang tadi ia sebutkan telah seenak jidat menaruh rasa pada gadis –ah lupa, wanita merah muda di sampingnya itu. Kalau Naruto ia sudah tahu bahwa sedari kecil si baka dobe itu sudah melafalkan kalau dia memang mencintai Sakura. Tapi para pria yang lainnya? Hah….

"Naruto? Sai? Neji? Kakashi sensei? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sasuke_-kun_? Bukan kah kau sudah tahu kalau mereka adalah temanku, dan Kakashi sensei adalah senseiku dan juga senseimu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran atas apa yang Sasuke tanyakan padanya. Heran, jujur saja.

"Hn, aku hanya bertanya," Sasuke enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mustahil kan kalau Sasuke akan menjawab 'Aku cemburu pada mereka, Sakura!' sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Anoo, Sasuke_-kun_ apa kabar?" ujar Sakura takut-takut, meskipun dalam hatinya Sakura meruntuki bibirnya yang seenak jidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan basa-basi yang sudah basi tentunya.

"Hn, kau bisa liat sendiri," sahut Sasuke datar.

"O…" Sakura bingung hendak bertanya apa lagi. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam sambil sesekali meremas jubah kepunyaan Sasuke yang dipakainya.

"Sakura…." Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar lalu menunduk seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa dia sudah menyentuhmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget akan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Menebak-nebak kata "dia" yang Sasuke maksud. 'Tidak salah lagi dia di sini adalah Hakuri sama' batin Sakura. Sakura menunduk sedih, seingatnya saat malam pengantinnya tiba, ia masih belum yakin akan keputusannya yang telah diambilnya itu, dan untungnya Hakuri sama mengerti dan tidak berani menyentuhnya. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata, Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya memandang gelengan kepala Sakura, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus, kau itu memang harus menjadi yang pertama untukku," ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian saat aku meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku selalu mengingatnya" jawab Sakura pasti.

"Kau mencegahku dengan mengatakan sebuah pernyataan cinta, bukan!" mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Sakura semakin menunduk malu dengan muka memerah.

"Ada hal yang tidak kau tahu dan aku rasa perlu kau tahu, Sakura" Sasuke menarih nafas sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan aku menyembunyikan hal ini hingga sekarang," ujar Sasuke lagi. Mau tak mau kepala Sakura yang semula menunduk kini tegak untuk mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Saat aku membuatmu pingsan apakah kau merasakan sesuatu menyentuh…. Mmm bibirmu?" tanya Sasuke sembari sedikit meyeringai. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak…."

"Aku menyentuh bibirmu, dengan… bibirku!" potong Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tiba-tiba.

"Itu adalah klaim pertamaku untukmu. Dan dari hari itu akusangat yakin kau akan tetap menungguku! Tapi….!" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya menatap Sakura _intens_.

"Gomen, Sasuke_-kun _! Aku…. akuuu….!" Sakura taksanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus wanita dari klan Haruno ini.

"Hikss… hiksss" mendengar tangisan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik kepala merah muda itu ke dada bidangnya. Membiarkan kimono putih dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya basah.

"Ssstttt…, ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang terlalu egois. Aku kira hidupku tak akan apa-apa tanpa gadis menyebalkan sepertimu. Ternyata aku salah….., kau memang selalu menyebalkan! Tapi aku membutuhkan gadis menyebalkan itu,"

"Untuk itu, aku kembali untuk menagih janji yang pernah kau tawarkan dulu. Janji bahwa kau akan membuatku bahagia dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tegas Sasuke. Tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke merasakan kepala Sakura mengangguk di dada bidangnya.

"Besok kita menikah!" ujar Sasuke lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

~~~~Selesai~~~~~

Author Note's

Huwaaaa….. jujursangattttttttttt aku bingung menentukan judulnya.

Sudah tiga kali gonta ganti judul.

Dan sepertinya judul yang terakhir ini tetap kurang sreg di hati….

Gomennnn….. Kalau agak meleset antara judul dan isi ceritanya.

Dan mohon maaf kalau penulisan sedikit acak-acakan..

Sedikit saya edit masalah penulisan

Arigato buat Aikuromi dan Wulanz Aihara atas pembenaran katanya.

Hah…. Ternyata masihh ada typo yah… sorry….

Hidup SasuSaku Fanday…

Pertama kalinya aku ikut berpartisipasi event ini…..

Salam hangat dari KimKeyna

~~~~Bagi yang berkenan ditunggu Reviewnya~~~~~


End file.
